Bound To Happen
by ViviennePotter
Summary: Ever since she first saw him, Lily Evans knew it was over. She just can't admit it. JPLE.


Bound To Happen

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction EVER! I'm really excited about it. I've been reading fanfiction for a long time now, but I never had the guts to write one. I DO, however, have lots of experience with short story, so most of my fics will be one-shots or shorter than 2,000 words. So please, read and review! I would LOVE some constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own the Harry Potter franchise (unfortunately).

The moment you laid eyes on him, you knew it was over. Your breath hitched in your throat, your heart skipped a beat, you grew weak at the knees, the whole damn shebang. All you could hear was the ridiculous pounding in your chest, badoombadoombadoom. All you could focus on was him. His perfectly tousled black hair, his steely blue eyes flashing behind thin glasses, his easiness, his long lanky lovely frame, how he smirked, how he laughed, himhimhimhim. And how pale you were in comparison, just youyouyouyou. In all of your pallid, weak, quiet glory. Even his _personality_ was louder than you. How could you ever even come close? And then he turned your way, and you just _blushed_. But then, but then, but then, he grinned. He grinned at youyouyouyou. And you could see it in his eyes; it was over for him too. So all you could do was look away.

_Taptaptaptap. TAPTAPTAPTAP. "WHAT?" you scream. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?"_

_ "Well now, no need to shout," he said coolly. "I was just wondering if I could borrow a pen."_

_ "No, James, I don't want to lend you a pen, you ARSEHOLE!" you say a bit more forcefully than necessary. But then, it is necessary, because if you aren't forceful, you'll give away the game. _

_ "Fine then, Miss Grouchypants. Is someone on the rag?" he asks lazily, stretching and folding his arms behind his head._

_ "No, I'm not, James! Not that it's any of your FREAKING BUISNESS!" you shout. "Can't you just get it through your head that I think you are the MOST irritating, idiotic, annoying toe-rag that I have ever had the misfortune to meet? I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" _

But that was a lie. In fact, all you ever wanted was to be talking to him, or shouting at him, or laughing with (or at) him. You just wanted to be around him. Because he was infectious. His smile, his laugh, his temperament. He made you happy, as irritating as it was. And he was in love with you. Youyouyouyou. Ever since that first day, it was a constant battle. Him wanting you (very blatantly), you wanting him but acting the opposite. Him laughing, you scowling, him joking, you blushing, him asking, you declining (though you didn't want to). You just didn't want to be another of his _conquests_, yetanother notch on his bedpost (there were a lot. You would know, you had seen them). Because that's what would happen, if you finally gave in. After all, that's what happens to all of his girls. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am. And it's easy for guys to be like that at boarding school.

_"EEEKKK!"_

_ "Whoa, whoa, no need to freak out," the shadow said._

_ "Wha—J-j-james?" you stutter, disbelievingly. _

_ "What? What's wrong? He asks, sounding innocent. Even if you can't see him, you can hear his smile._

_ "WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL GET US EXPELLED!" you screech. _

_ "Shhhh!" James hushes you. _

_ "Lily…?" a sleepy voice groaned in the darkness._

_ "It's nothing, Alice. Go back to sleep. I just had a nightmare." you lie through clenched teeth. You turn to whisper at James. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_ "I just thought you might want some company." He says amicably, seemingly unbothered by your angry tone. _

_ "Company? The hell I want company! You're crazy!" you hiss in a hushed tone. _

_ "The only thing I'm crazy about is you, love."_

_ "Shut it. Just leave. You sneak into my dorm room, you wake up my roommates, you bother me, and then you have the nerve to hit on me. Just go"_

_ "No, wait, Lily, I'm sorry. But I can't go. They taped the doors just after I got in here." _

_ "Fine. You know what? Fine! Haha! I can't believe I'm saying this, but… hop in." You pull back the covers._

_ "Wait… seriously?" he exclaims._

_ "Ugh. Yes. Just get in, I'm getting cold. But no funny business, you hear?" _

_ "Yeah! Of course!" and he promptly hops into your bed._

After all, what did he see in you, anyway? He liked the rich, beautiful girls. The only thing you were good at was writing. Your only defining factors were your hair (the envy of all the girls at Hogwarts), your intelligence (the only reason you managed to survive at Hogwarts), and your… relatively ample bra size (according to many a boy at Hogwarts). Even your personality was weak, at best. You were too quiet. You just didn't have anything to say. Or rather, you had quite a bit to say, you just weren't sure how to say it. But James… James brought out your fiery side, all the passion and anger and hope and love and lust that you just kept tightly locked up inside your icy exterior. You revealed nothing… except when you were around James. Then everything was ablaze. He brought you to life.

"_Hey, Lils," He says as he plops down next to you on the common room couch. "What's up?"_

_ "Oh, nothing… just working on that project McGonagall assigned." You reply wearily. Did he honestly manage to forget?_

_ "I thought that was a partner project, though," he says, confused._

_ "Yeah, but my partner forgot, I guess," you reply, glaring daggers at him._

"_So yours just up and left you? He must be a regular jerk-off. Who is it; I'll go beat him to a bloody pulp! He'll get what's coming to him, leaving my girl to do the entire bloody project alone!" he yells as he stands up, looking ready for a fight._

_ "James… my partner is… YOU, YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, CALLING ME 'YOUR GIRL'? I'M NOT ANYONE'S GIRL, LET ALONE YOURS!" _

_ "… oh. Right. Sorry." He says meekly, sitting down next to me. "I'll help now."_

_"Yeah, you better."_

Why did you find yourself attracted to him so? It just amplified your fights, your confusion making you even more volatile. Whenever you dated other boys, he fumed and yelled and complained and fought and kicked and screamed and punched. After a while, boys just stopped asking you out in the first place. Whenever he dated other girls, you quietly fumed and refused to talk and ignored and glared and insulted. He would break up with them in a few days anyway, having only dated them to get in their pants. After a while, girls just stopped dating him, too. You were the one he loved, anyway. No one but you. And you loved him back, however much it pained you to admit it. It was eventually going to happen. Everyone knew it, and they said so, too. The only person who refused to admit it was you.

_"Hey,Lils, you wanna make out?" he asked eagerly, when you two were the only ones left in the common room. _

_ "No." you reply pointedly, the answer coupled with a glare that could melt a hole through steel. "Please leave me alone, I'm trying to read."_

_ "The key word there is trying, babe," he slickly retorts._

_ "Just shut up and leave. Or, even better, shut up and jump out of the window." _

_ "Either way I'm leaving, sugar, so does it really matter?"_

_ "Yes. If you jump out the window, you won't come back."_

_ "Ouch, that was harsh, honey. So I'll try this again. So, Lils, you wanna make out?" _

_ You know he doesn't expect you to comply, so you decide to give him a little shock. "Sure, why not?" and you slide onto his lap and press your lips to his. He breaks away and stares at you. _

_ "Are you okay, Lily?" he asks, a worries look on his face. "Do you have a fever? C'mon, let's get you to the nurse."_

_ "I'm perfectly fine. I just figure that this whole… thing with us has gone on long enough. It was going to happen eventually, so why not sooner, rather than later?" a radiant smile spreads across his face._

_ "I was starting to think you would never admit it," he says, still grinning like a fool._

_ "Just shut it and kiss me, you dimwit."_

_And he does just so._

And, as so many people have said before you, the rest is history.


End file.
